firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Claire
Background The Service des incendies de Pointe-Claire ''ceased to exist in 2002 with the amalgamation of the city of Pointe-Claire with the City of Montréal. The department was one of the first fire departments on the Island of Montreal to respond to calls for emergency medical services, beginning in 1976. Beginning sometime in the 1970s, the department began serving Kirkland and Beaconsfield under contract. This arrangement lasted until the department's takeover by the Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal. In the 1980s, the station on Boul St Jean was Station '''1', the station on Beaurepaire Dr in Beaconsfield was Station 2''', and the converted gas station on Boul St Charles in Kirkland was Station '''3. These digits, initially, were the first digit in the unit number. Chiefs and the prevention truck had a 1''' as the second digit, Rescues had '''2 in the second spot, Pumpers had 3''', Ladders had '''5. The third was sequential starting at 1''' for the first unit of that type. This was changed c.1990 so that all units started with '''1 with the station in the second position. 231 and 331, the pumps in Beaconsfield and Kirkland respectively, became 132 and 133. When the department "joined" Urgences-Santé in 1982 or so, it was given numbers for their units that responded on EMS runs. At that time, the numbers were similar to the SPCUM car numbers with Pointe Claire being 88-12 (actually assigned to 121). At first, each of the responding pumpers were given numbers as well, so 131 in Station 1''' was '''88-13, 231 in Station 2''' was '''88-14, and 331 in Station 3''' was '''88-15. Since it was up to the FD which company to send and not US, only 88-12 was ever used routinely. When US simplified their numbering in 1983, the entire department was designated 810. Apparatus :1999 Chevrolet Venture utility :1999 Plymouth Neon utility :1998 Chrysler Intrepid utility :1998 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/40A) (SN#16411) :1998 Plymouth Neon utility :1997 Chevrolet Blazer utility :1997 Chevrolet 1500 utility :1996 Ford F-450 / NovaQuintech light rescue :1996 Pontiac Grand Am utility :1994 Mercury Topaz utility :1992 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) :1991 Ford F-700 / Phoenix mini-pumper (625/300) :1990 Pacific PFC410 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 28-2T1 platform (-/-/95') (Ex-Ottawa Fire Services) (Owned jointly with Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec (IPIQ)) :1990 Boston Whaler rescue boat :1989 Chevrolet Suburban utility :1989 Princecraft Scamper rescue boat :1986 GMC K3500 / Phoenix light rescue :1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1983 GMC C7000 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1982 GMC Top Kick / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1982 GMC Vandura / Lafleur heavy rescue :1974 GMC T6500 / Portelance heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Geneviève) :1974 Thibault PWT817G / 1980 Superior refurb / 199? Levasseur refurb pumper (1050/500) (SN#T74-189) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Les Coteaux) :1970 Plymouth Fury utility :1967 Mack CFD-125 pumper (1250/500) (Sold to Régie intermunicipale d’incendie du Lac Saint-François) :1963 GMC T6500 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#63039) (Ex:Beaconsfield) :1960 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pincourt) :1956 GMC 9100 / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (Ex:Beaconsfield, Sold to Kahnawáke Fire Brigade) :1952 Fargo / Thibault pumper (420/?) :1939 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (840/420) (SN#4532) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Terrasse-Vaudreuil) :19?? Chrysler Sedan utility :19?? GMC Rally Custom :19?? GMC Sierra 1500 :19?? fuel trailer Pointe-Claire Pointe-Claire Pointe-Claire Pointe-Claire Pointe-Claire